A tu lado
by CaocHatsune
Summary: (Olivarry) La rutina en la prisión estaba matando a Oliver día y noche, hasta que una visita llegó a su celda una noche llegando en un flash con colores amarillo y rojo. Era su esposo. Después de tanto tiempo al fin podía verlo de nuevo. SLASH/YAOI/Hombre x Hombre


**Holi! Con las nuevas temporada estoy llena de ideas. Antes de empezar con el fic debo advertir algunas cosas: Es un fanfic Flarrow o Olivarry, como prefieran llamarlo, es decir SLASH/YAOI/HOMBRE X HOMBRE; aquí la boda no fue de Barry con Iris u Oliver con Felicity, fue de Barry y Oliver ¿ok? Me gusta el yaoi pero no la infidelidad así que ambos son esposos aquí. Se sitúa en el transcurso del primer capítulo de la 7 temporada de Arrow.**

 **Sin más que decir ¡ACCIÓN!**

 **A TU LADO**

Otra noche. De nuevo entre ladrillos, tras los fríos barrotes, escuchando gemidos lastimeros de otras celdas, a los guardias diciendo que se callen, a otros presos gritando irascibles. Otra noche.

La única ancla a la cordura era aquella foto, aquella hermosa foto sacada después de una misión, estaba el equipo Flash y el equipo Arrow anexado también su hijo cargado por Supergirl en uno de sus brazos. Suspiró con pesadez acariciando el rostro del velocista escarlata que reía a carcajadas al ver la cara de pánico de Oliver notando la altura a la que era cargado su hijo. El recuerdo le hizo sonreír. A pesar de la escasa luz que se filtraba en su celda podía identificar bien todos los rostros de sus amigos. De su familia.

Dejó la foto a un lado cerca del lavabo lleno de sarro junto a su cama. Cerró los ojos apenas un segundo cuando sintió viento chocar con sus pies y tenue luz rojiza que pudo percibir a pesar de que sus parpados le obstruían la vista. Abrió los ojos sentándose de a poco en la cama para ver tras la celda una silueta oscura que se recargaba en los barrotes.

-Ollie… -escuchó, supo entonces quien era.

-¿Mucho trabajo? –aunque parecía reproche no lo era, y Flash lo supo.

-Sí... han pasado cosas en Central City –Oliver se acercó a la reja siendo perceptible su rostro con la escasa luz que proveía el tragaluz blindado del techo de la prisión; Flash contuvo el aliento al ver lo demacrado que se encontraba, con las ojeras más pronunciadas, las cicatrices de su última pelea surcando sus pómulos, labio y parte de su ojo izquierdo. La mano enguantada del velocista acarició con ternura sus nuevas cicatrices sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Está bien, estoy bien –dijo cubriendo la mano de su esposo con la suya besando su palma no queriendo ver más su llanto.

-Tengo que sacarte, te sacaré de aquí. Solo tengo que vibrar un poco, le diré a Vipe que cree un portal y entonces nosotros… -

-No, Flash. No puedo –dijo acariciando la mano del velocista con su pulgar sin despegar el contacto que mantenía con su rostro. Sentir su calor, lo hacía sentir mejor en ese ambiente lleno de miseria –Si vibras las rejas harás ruido, no quiero que mi hijo o tu tengan más problemas –

-Por favor, no me hagas esto… te necesito conmigo –dijo Flash más como Barry que como el súper héroe que todos veían en él, ahora era el mismo Barry humano, el niño asustado que tuvo que ver como arrestaban a su padre, el que ahora veía al hombre que amaba tras las rejas por sacrificar su alma por la de toda una ciudad haciendo lo que nadie más quería ni podía hacer –lo último que quiero es verte aquí, como a mi padre lo vi por tantos años, sin poder abrazarlo porque nos separaba un cristal y un teléfono; no podría soportarlo otra vez –

-Puedes, y lo harás. Eres más fuerte y valiente que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido, más que yo aunque pienses lo contrario –Flash recargó su frente en los barrotes sollozando –tienes que irte antes de que te vean, las cámaras te captarán –

-Felicity me dijo que tenía veinte minutos antes de que las reactivara, tenemos un tiempo para sacarte –aun con sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas lo miró con la esperanza de que aceptara su propuesta.

-¿Luego que haríamos? –Dijo acariciando su mejilla con suavidad que nadie creería de Flecha Verde –¿huir a Central City, para que me descubrieran y luego irnos a Metropolis, Gotham, Coast City hasta que no hubiera lugar en el mundo donde pueda esconderme? Flash, no quiero eso. Pasaré aquí lo que tenga que estar, no es como si fuera inocente –

-Haz salvado a muchas personas –dijo Barry.

-No… He matado, extorsionado y torturado a muchas personas; Star City ya no necesita a Flecha Verde –

-Te equivocas –dijo con esa testarudez que Oliver amaba y odiaba a partes iguales –el team Arrow pertenece a Star City, tu hijo también, ellos te necesitan, la gente a la que has ayudado y ahora las calles que se hunden en la delincuencia; no puedo hacer lo que tú, yo no puedo salvarlos pero Flecha Verde sí –Cansado de hablar con barrotes en medio vibró tan rápido que apenas se escuchó el traquetear del metal; cruzó hasta estar en el interior de la celda lanzándose a los brazos de Oliver –todos te necesitan, eres la luz de la esperanza en esta ciudad –

-Barry –susurró con devoción para que el velocista fuera el único capaz de escucharlo.

-Tenemos una hija –soltó de sorpresa –bueno, tendremos… Al parecer romper la línea temporal es de familia –dijo limpiándose las lágrimas para ver con más claridad a su magullando esposo –es hermosa, al parecer pedimos a Iris el favor de concebirla –dijo con tranquilidad, a pesar de que Oliver estaba completamente impactado alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa cargada de amor al pensar en una pequeña Queen-Allen –por eso tienes que salir de aquí –

-Lo haré, pero aun no; pagaré lo que tengo que pagar –

-Ya has sufrido suficiente –dijo Barry.

-Entonces un poco más no hará la diferencia –se dio el lujo de bromear, pero eso solo lastimó más el corazón de Barry –Pero ¿podrías quedarte esta noche? –preguntó estrechando más fuerte entre sus brazos al menor, Barry fácilmente lo comparaba con un enorme cachorro, asustado por lo que viniera a pesar de todas las cicatrices que guardaba su historia, seguía siendo de corazón noble, y eso lo hacía amarlo más.

-Sabes que si –dijo. Ambos se acurrucaron en la incómoda cama llena de resortes que empujaban sus músculos con violencia que les provocarían dolores lumbares en la mañana; pero no les importó porque estando uno al lado del otro todo el dolor se iba, la calidez embriagaba sus corazones.

Solo en ese momento Barry se permitió quitarse la máscara para dormir más cómodo –o tanto como le fuera posible –y lograr besar a su esposo como deseaba después de tantos meses sin sentirlo. Oliver inclinó el cuello para darle alcance a los labios de Barry, besó sus labios con anhelo, sus mejillas, su nariz y frente hasta que cayó rendido por el sueño mientras abrazaba al menor por la cintura y el velocista pasaba su brazo alrededor de su torso acercándose lo más posible al cuello del vigilante quien le permitía a su amante el uso de su brazo como almohada.

Esa noche fue diferente, simplemente fue maravillosa.

La mañana llegó siendo despertado por la macana del policía golpeando los barrotes de todas las celdas. El calor que había sentido en la noche junto a él ya no estaba. Solo había frio.

-Despierta preso 4587, hermoso día ¿no lo crees? –

Volvía a la rutina, se sentó en la cama como zombie pero sintiéndose un poco más relajado. Giró la vista junto a la cama donde marcaba en la pared con tiza cada día que pasaba, hasta que pudo ver la caligrafía del hombre que amaba escrita en la pared: _Te amo_ decía.

Sonrió al aire dispuesto a soportar lo que tuviera que soportar solo por volver a ver su sonrisa.

 _Estando a tu lado me siento más fuerte; crees que solo soy valiente porque si pero tú eres mi razón para ser así._

Con ese pensamiento fue directo al comedor seguido por el policía. No se percató de que varios presos habían escuchado su conversación con Flash, específicamente dos, un joven hombre encarcelado injustamente pero que al igual que el velocista, le tenía fe a Flecha Verde, y uno más que solo planeaba mil y un maneras de destrozar completamente al causante de que estuviera ahí. Haría pagar a Fecha por otros medios que no fueran dentro de ese putrefacto lugar.

.

 **Me lastima mucho ver a mi bebé en la cárcel, por eso necesitaba sacar esto de mi cabeza o explotaría.**

 **Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto x3**

 **CaocHatsune.**


End file.
